I Love You!
by outawork
Summary: Sometimes love is a surprise and other times it's not. Which is it this time?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**I Love You!**

Judy's ears came up as she heard the knock and hurried to the door. Of course in her apartment nothing was more than ten steps away, but it was much better than the one she'd had in the Grande Pangolin Arms. At least this one had its own bathroom!

She opened it and there stood her Fox, Nicholas P. Wilde. He was her best friend and partner in the ZPD. He looked at her and grinned.

"So are you ready?" he asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Just let me just get my jacket," she said and walked back to her closet. "It's autumn and today's a bit windy."

"Ah, Judith Hopps, the practical Rabbit," he said and chuckled. She rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "We'd better hurry. The ceremony starts in," He looked at his watch, "an hour and twenty minutes."

She returned with her jacket and he helped her slip it on. She locked up and after a short elevator ride he opened car door for her.

"Aren't you the gentlefox?"

"As always," he said and she let out a little snort.

He closed the door and soon enough they were on their way to the Zootopia Police Academy.

"Watch that guy over there!" she said and he smiled. "He's all over the road! We ought to pull him over and give him a ticket!"

She was always like this anytime she wasn't driving, he thought.

"Unfortunately we're not on duty and you don't have you ticket book," he said and smiled. "Also it would make us late."

Judy growled and he patted her arm. Half an hour later they passed under the Zootopia Police Academy arch.

"There's one over there!" she said excitedly. "You better hurry or you'll miss it!"

"Yes ma'am."

Fortunately he beat the other car to the spot, not wanting to hear her tell him he should've been quicker for the rest of the afternoon. He opened the door for her again and she giggled. Then they followed the signs pointing the way to graduation and found the seats reserved for them. They greeted the other officers and took their seats. He looked at his watch and sat back to wait. He glanced at Judy who was speaking to Fangmeyer and he looked back at the stage. Then he was lost in thought.

"Nick!" she said the second time and touched his arm.

"What?"

"It's starting," she said and cocked her head. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just remembering my graduation last year," he said and grinned. "I remember a certain bunny pinning on my badge."

He gave her a wink and her ears turned a darker pink. They turned their attention back to the stage as one by one each officer received their new badges. Then Judy grabbed his arm.

"There they are!"

The last five in line were three Foxes and two Rabbits. One of the Foxes was a cousin of his and both Rabbits were Judy's siblings. Joe was from another birthing and Jill was Judy's twin, but much taller, being the largest Rabbit ever recorded. When it was finished the newly minted officers mixed in with the crowd, receiving congratulations from friends and family.

"Mom, dad, you remember Nick," she said, touching his arm.

"Sure honey," Stu said and put his arm around his wife.

"Good seeing you, Nick," Bonnie said and smiled.

"Thanks," he said and winked at the doe. Bonnie blushed. "I guess trying new things must be in the Hopps genes."

"True enough," Jill said and patted her sister's shoulder. "I couldn't let Judy here have all the fun! You know I was the best shot in my class and I put in for the SWAT team." They heard both Judy's parents groan. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

They socialized for another half an hour and then everyone said their goodbyes. As he began to walk back toward the parking lot Judy put a hand on her Fox's arm. He looked at his bunny and smiled.

"Let's look around for a while," she said and turned toward the Administration building. "We haven't been here since you graduated."

"OK Fluff."

They walked together in silence for a time, just looking at the autumn leaves and each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. Then they came to a row of benches and Judy stopped and sat. She patted the place beside her and he joined her.

"So," he said and looked at his bunny.

"So," she said and looked at her Fox. She was quiet for a time. "Nick, I love you!"

His eyebrows rose and for the first time in his life he was struck speechless, but not forever. His eyes danced and a big grin quickly spread across his face.

"Judy, I love you!"

She smiled and then hugged her Fox. Then green eyes met purple ones and a moment later Judy found herself held high as her Fox danced around, laughing happily.

"Put me down!" she said in mock anger. "Someone will see!"

"Well let them!"

Then he pulled her close and their lips met for the first of many many times.


End file.
